goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Freiza's Un-named Race
Frieza's race is the mysterious, unnamed race that Frieza, King Cold and many others belong to, and one of many races you can choose to be when creating a character. Overview Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. Their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive planet trade organization, which they also likely run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Cooler was shown to be the only one with more than four transformations. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of Frieza's race who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Name All members of this race have names derived from something cold. As such, here is a list of suggested names if you are making a roleplay character of this species. * Frost * Isicle * Sleit * Heil * Breize History They are shown to be one of the strongest race in the North Galaxy, and possibly the known universe. The members of this race seen in the series are shown to be galactic overlords, collectively running a group known as the World Trade Organization. They hire and then enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of their empire, but was at least before the Saiyans arrived on planet Plant. Racial Abilities Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. However, a weakness is that most of them are unable to sense the inherent ki level of an enemy or a ki-based attack without their eyes, nor being capable of hiding their Ki signature naturally without transformations. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu 7, and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In order to conserve energy, Ice-jins regress back into less powerful forms. However, when the time comes, they slowly evolve back into their original form. This is the first step to that. Aside from just becoming stronger, most forms clearly show this through larger bodies and muscles. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to surpass 1,000,000. This form is likely the transformation King Cold uses during his first appearance in Dragon Ball Z. Third Form Next is the third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. It is the most powerful form most this race can take, without being forced to return to their original form. Their bodies take on a shape that allows for an even greater damage output. It is also the weakest form that allows them to use 100% Power. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. These usually look the most plain, as they don't need complicated methods to make this form as strong as possible while still conserving energy. Fifth Form This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. Instead of transforming in order to conserve energy, members of the race who get to a certain plateau of power are able to use the same concept to make a stronger form than their original. This is the highest level of transformation that Ice-jins are able to show and grands them a place among the greatest of their kind. When using this form, Cooler had a power level of 470,000,000, according to V-Jump. Category:Races Category:DragonBall Category:Races with Transformations